


Simplicity

by 3ampeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, But he doesn't do it, Cute, Disabled Louis, Italian Brothers, Italy, M/M, M/M/M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Mob Life, Nicknames, Possessive Harry, Possessive Marcel, Sad Louis, Smut, Styles Triplets, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, but not for long, he's kinda stupid, is this too many tags?, mob, mob boss Edward, mob boss marcel, mob boss!edward, mob boss!harry, mob boss!marcel, possessive Edward, possible trigger warnings, sorta innocent Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ampeach/pseuds/3ampeach
Summary: There is beauty in the simplest things.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here.  
> Leave kudos and comments

Louis lived in a simple town with people who lived simple lives. They had simple cars and simple houses. They were simple as fuck. 

And Louis Hated it. You see he didn't always live in this simple town. He was originally from San Francisco which is everything but simple. He was a wild teenager who skipped school, got drunk constantly and slept with anyone who had two feet. 

But a certain drunk driving accident left Louis with 2 broken ribs, a broken spine, complete loss of hearing in his left ear and partial loss of his hearing in the other ear and horrible PTSD.

His parents were heartbroken and thought if they continued to live in California he would only get worse. So they move to a place no one had heard of. St.Cloud Minnesota.

Louis hated Minnesota, he could write a book about how much he hated Minnesota, from the name to the people. 

Louis hated his life. He was stuck in a wheelchair, (Due to his spine injury he had trouble walking even after the surgery. He could still walk but his overprotective parents rather him use his wheelchair) he could barely hear, he would always have nightmares about the accident which lead to panic attacks in the  middle of the night. And he was 22 and still lived with his parents. 

He wanted to move out but every time he suggested it, he's parents shoot him down.  
How did they expect him to meet people if he just stayed in the house in the house his whole life with his 40 something year old parents. He didn't have any friends since he kinda fell off with all his buddies from San Francisco. So once again, he hated his life.

Present day  
11:45 

Louis couldn't go to sleep. He already knew of the nightmares to come when he closed his eyes. He just wanted to end it. He had absolutely no will to live.

So he got out of bed (very slowly) and walked over to his closet, threw on some sweats, a hoodie and some slippers. Popped in his hearing aids and wobbled to the his window. He propped it open and climbed though it. Thank god he lived in a one story house. He began his journey to kill himself.

On the other side of town

"Alright I got it. Kill the guy and search the body for money then toss him over the bridge." Harry spoke into the phone. He was outside a building waiting for a man to come out so he can get the dirty work down and over with and go to sleep.

"Okay I know what to do." Harry snapped angrily on the phone to his brothers Edward and Marcel. "Yea yea love you too Marcy." Harry finally hung up and spotted his guy. He grinned excitedly and got out the car to do what he loved to do most.

At the bridge 

Louis found himself at a bridge. On his long and physically painful walk he had decide to jump off a bridge and drown. He stood there looking at the water and tried to estimate how long he would fall until he reach the water.

Louis was so deep into thought he didn't even notice Harry throwing a body over the bridge or the splash that came after that. But Harry did notice Louis.

He noticed how hard he was gripping the side of the bridge and the tiny tears rolling down his face. 

So he decided to walk up to the boy "Hey kid you okay?" 

Louis head snapped up at the sound of the thick Italian accent.  The man has thick brown locks that traveled down to his shoulders. He also had nice tan skin like Louis once had so the man obviously wasn't from around here.

"Yea just trying to kill myself, how about you?" Louis said nonchalantly while looking back down at the water.

"Now why would a pretty thing like you want to do that?" Harry asked as he lifted Louis finger up.

Louis looked up at Harry with an extremely bored face. 

"Do you really wanna know?" Louis asked in a snarky manner.

"Yes I do matter of fact." Harry said in a challenging voice sitting on the bridge and crossing his arms.

So Louis told him everything. From the accident to his over protective parents to how much he hates Minnesota.

At the end Harry was speechless. He would hate his life too if he was this boy.

Louis just turned around and looked back down at his future coffin.

They stood there in silence until Harry had an idea.

"Come with me." Harry said while griping Louis elbows.

"Why?"

"Just come with me back to Italy." 

"Wait what I just met you. You could end up murdering me for all I know." Louis responded as he pulled his elbows back harshly.

"You we're gonna kill yourself anyway so you would end up dead either way." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Louis looked at Harry like he was the craziest person in the world. But he had a point. 

"I'll go."

-  
1:28 am

Louis found himself in the passenger seat of Harry ranger rover. 

Harry was putting in his seat belt as he looked at Louis who was looking dead ahead.

"Anywhere you wanna go before you leave?" Harry asked as he clicked his seatbelt in.

"Yea I just want to stop at my house real quick."

At Louis house

Louis went in his room grabbed a duffel bag and threw a ton on clothes in there as well as some back up hearing aid batteries, his pain medication, his cellphone and his mace that his mom was gave him.

He got up and peeked in his parents room and automatically felt guilty. His parents had dedicated their whole life to Louis and he just leaving them.

So he wrote a note explaining how he's been feeling lately and what he how he was running away. Lastly he put how much he loved them and how much he'll miss them and they can always contact him but it be a waste of time trying to find him.

He taped it to the front of his door and left the house.

He wobbled back into the car with his bag of things.

"So are you ready now sweet cheeks?" Harry asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yea I'm ready."

-

About an hour into the ride Harry realized something.

"Hey Sweetcheeks, what's your name?"

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson. May I asked where we are going?"

"Nice to meet you Mr.Tomlinson. My name is Harry Styles and we're going to go pick my brothers up.

"Oh, are they nice?" 

"Marcel is darling and Edward is like I don't know how to explain it. He either likes you or he despises you. No in between."

Louis gulped "So why are guys in Minnesota if your from Italy?" 

"Family business." 

"What does that me-" Louis was cut off my a sharp turn Harry made into a hotel parking lot.

"We're here sweetcheeks. Come on you can leave your bag in the car."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS   
> I am not in any way or any shape trying to offend or stereotype any Italians or any one of Italian descent out there.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for not translating the Italian dialogue. I felt like it would ruin how the chapters looked.
> 
> I'm also apologizing in advanced if any of the Italian sentences are wrong or don't make any sense. I literally just used google translate so sorry guys.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter isn't a mess I edited it so many times. Really hoping there's no more mistakes.
> 
> Please comment and kudos  
> I love reading you guys comments, they literally make my day :)
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Ok I'm done.

Harry jumped out the car and started walking to the hotel until he notice Louis struggling to keep up with Harry's quick pace.

"Hey sweetcheeks you okay over there?" Harry asked making his way over to him.

"Yea it's just I'm so used to being in a wheelchair. This walking thing is so foreign to me." Louis said as he concentrated on putting on foot in front of the other.

"If you want I can just carry you inside." Harry suggested.

"No no, I have to learn to not be so dependent on others." Louis snapped.

"Whatever you say sweetcheeks." Harry chuckled while putting his hands up in surrender.

-

They were right outside of the triplets hotel room when Harry stopped Louis.

"Okay before we get in there just wanted to give you a brief warning. Edward is bat shit crazy so try to stay on his good side. And Marcel is the normal level headed one out of all three of us." 

"So what does that make you?" 

"The wild card of course" Harry whisper out before opening up the door to reveal two Harry look a likes.

Once they walk in Harry is bombarded with questions from his brothers.

Louis couldn't even focus or understand the argument the boys were having because it wasn't in English and he was so immensely captivated by the image in front of him.

The brother that seemed the angriest Louis assumed to be Edward who had long blonde curls that were the same length as Harry's and bright blue eyes unlike the other two brothers.

Now the other brother who had to be Marcel seem to be the mediator in this situation. Marcel had his brothers faces but instead of the long curly hair he had slicked back brown hair with a few strands falling on his face and his black framed glasses.

They all had to be about 6ft something because from Louis stand point they looked like giants.

The boys were so busy arguing they didn't even notice the small boy whose been staring at the them the whole time in their door way. Until Edward turns during his mid rant and sees him.

He takes in the site of the boy and is extremely confused.

"Harry, che è questo?" Edward ask turning back to his bother who was yelling at Marcel.

Harry was caught off guard. "Cosa stai ancora parlando?" He begins to say until he sees what Edward talking about. 

"Oh that's Louis I brought him along." Harry says nonchalantly as he moved in to the kitchen area.

Edward stared at his brother with so much anger that if looks could kill Harry would be 6ft under.

Edward stalked over to Harry and slapped him right upside the head and more arguing in Italian continued.

Marcel who had clearly given up on both of his idiot brother makes his way over to Louis.

"Hello I'm Marcel, you must be Louis." Marvel chuckled while offering his hand out to Louis.

"Nice to meet you Marcel." Louis shook his hand.

Both boys now standing next to each in the kitchen looking at how Edward and Harry were still continuing their screaming match.

"How do you deal with this everyday?" Louis asked, genuinely confused about how Marcel copes.

"I really don't know. Maybe it because we've been together since birth I've become so used to dealing with their nonsense." Marcel shrugged.

They stood their in a moment of silence between the two, still observing Harry and Edward literally at each other's necks until Marcel broke the silence.

"Harry didn't kidnap you or anything right?" 

"Oh no no he I guess technically saved me." Louis said still looking forward at the other boys.

Now Marcel was really confused. Harry's only job tonight was to kill that man and dispose of his body. Not to bring home another person who could've possibly witnessed the murder.

"If I may asked what did he save you from exactly?" Marcel asked nervously 

"Oh I was gonna kill myself tonight but Harry stopped me and asked if I wanted to go with Italy with him and hey that seems better than killing yourself right?" Louis said with no emotion on his face.

"Oh I'm so where did Harry find you?"

"Well I was going to drown myself at the bridge and Harry was at the bridge too. I guess he was taking a walk or something." 

Marcel felt a huge weight off his shoulders. If the boy knew that Harry killed that man, Edward would've killed Harry and Louis ,then would've brought Harry back to life just to kill him again.

"Oh well I'm glad you didn't kill yourself." Marcel mumbled while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Louis turned his head to face Marcel and smiled. "Thanks."

They stood there in another somewhat comfortable silence still watching the boys bicker back and forth.

During this silence Marcel took it upon his self the take in the the features of the small boy.

He had chestnut light fluffy hair and blue eyes like Edward. He was very short in stature but he made of for it with his thickness. He had nice big thighs that were sticking out though the rips in his skinny jeans. A nice plump ass that paired very nicely with his thighs. Now all Marcel could think about is Louis sitting on his face suffocating him with his fleshly thighs. How the boy would tremble above him begging his to stop because he was over sensitive from coming twice before. And how sweet he probably tasted and how-

"Marcel perché cazzo stai sbavando?!" Edward screamed at him. 

Marcel snapped out of his delicious day dream to realize everyone was staring at him.

"Um excuse me I have to use the bathroom." He said while rushing out and covering his not so little problem.

"Pervert.. I swear your two are so weak. You go out to do one job and come back with the first pretty face you see!" Edward shouted as he plopped down on the couch with he hand rubbing his temple.

Louis felt bad. He didn't know that his presence would cause so much turmoil.

"Um excuse me. But if it's such a bother having me here I can just go back home. I think I know how to get back from here." Louis spoke up with a tiny voice.

Edward finally properly examine the boy. He was about a whole head shorter than Edward. His blue eyes almost matching with Edwards stared right into each other until Edward abruptly spun on the heels of his feet to face Harry again.  

"Eh, si può rimanere.." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

Louis had no idea what Edward said but it must've been good due to the fact that Harry ran over to him and hugged him super tight.

"You better get ready for this adventure." Harry whispers in Louis ear.

-

Halfway in the car ride Louis made the executive decision that he was gonna learn Italian. Like right now.

He sat in the back, smushed between Marcel and Harry with Edward in the front. They spoke swiftly in their native language leaving Louis in the dark.

After about 15minutes of non stop talking between the brothers there was completely silent.

Harry was mesmerized by some game he was playing on his phone. Marcel was staring out the window and Edward was driving.

The car ride continued like this for 5 more minutes until Louis had to break it.

"Do you guys always speak Italian?"

It was a quick pause before Louis got an answer.

"Not all the time. It depends on the situation. But sometimes it's just more natural to speak your first language you know instead of all the other ones." Marcel explained while looking down at Louis. 

"You speak more than two languages?" Louis said truly shocked. He completely bombed Spanish 1 and 2 back in San Francisco.

"We speak 5." Edward said calmly, eyes still trained on the road.

"Why though?" 

"Our father made us learn them at very young ages said you never know who you'll run into in this business." Harry said as he played One tap tennis on his phone.

Harry had missed the way Edward and Marcels' heads had snapped in his direction briefly.

"What business are you in that requires you to know 5 languages?" Louis chuckles.

Edward prays that Harry doesn't do what he thinks he's about to do while Marcel is throwing Harry warning glances as subtly as he can with Louis separating them.

"The Mafia you know. In that business you have to be prepared for anything." Harry says  running one hand though his greasy hair while slowly looking up from his phone.

The next few seconds are in slow motion for Harry.

He makes eye contact with Edward first who is somehow driving while his head is completely facing Harry who looks like he could jump out his seat and punch Harry in the face.

Marcel was in complete shook. Not knowing whether to throw himself in front of Harry to protect him from Edwards wrath or try to stop Edward from even getting near Harry.

But Louis looked amazed. 

But before anyone could say anything Edward was abruptly stop the car and sloppily pulled over to the side of the road.

He turned around at Harry, completely  out of breathe looking ready to kill.

"Fuckk." Harry muttered under his breathe.

Before Edward could start his screaming rampage, Louis beat him.

"Your in the mob?! That's so fucking cool!" Louis exclaimed.

"Wait your not like freaked out or anything?" Marcel asked completely dumbfounded.

"Noo that's so cool like I never thought I would meet real life mobsters! Especially in Minnesota!" Louis hands all over the place in pure excitement.

"Do you ge-" 

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Louis question was cut off by Edward who was currently smashing his head into the car horn repeatedly.

He lifted his head up and turned around with a bright red mark on his forehead and death stare in his bright blue eyes.

"Harry you dumbmotherfuçker! This changes everything! Dad is literally going to behead all 3 of us for YOUR dumbass mistakes." 

"I didn't mean to tell him Eddy. It just slipped out you know." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game.

Edward could literally pull his platinum blonde hair out right now.

He turned back into his seat hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough that it could break.

"I live with imbeciles pure fucking imbeciles." Edward said under his breath 

He started driving again. He could hear Harry answering Louis questions about the mafia (which made the situation worse) and Marcel trying to shut Harry up but his mind was too busy thinking about how he was going to handle this. 

But he did hear Louis ask "So what's gonna happen when we get to Italy?" 

Edward sighed.

"Well your obviously going to have to stay with us since Harry wants to run his mouth and tell family secrets to strangers he just met."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at the comment about him.

"Why I won't tell anybody." Louis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This caused Edward, Harry and Marcel all to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" 

"Sweetcheeks do you know how many times we've heard that line?" Harry said looking at smaller boy with a smirk on his face.

"We're criminals Louis. We can't just go around trusting people with this kind of secret. Most people who find out and weren't suppose to find out end up dead." Marcel said bluntly.

"Then why don't you just kill me so you know I won't tell?" Louis asked.

"Because sadly the pervert and the snitch are already too attached to you. So now we have to keep our eye on you 24/7 to make sure you don't follow in Harry's footsteps." Edward muttered.

Marcels' cheeks immediately turned red at Edwards comment.

Louis pouts as he leans back into the seat. "I'm not a snitch." He grumbles under his breath.

Harry snuggled into the pouting boy. Resting his head in his shoulder and closing your eyes.  
"Edwards just jealous that we get to sit back here with you while he has to drive." Harry says into Louis ear quietly.

:3


End file.
